Dance under Moonlight
by loopylouise123
Summary: Through magic Red X finds a golden oppurtunity to strike a deal with Robin that only involves him taking advantage. Red x Robin and Robin x Starfire. Oneshot.


_I know I have fics to update, several actually, but this had to be written first. When was this decided? When other fics provide inspiration and bunnies attack. _

_Inspired by deathmerchant's tied-up Robin fic where Red X states he doesn't go to church. _

_Slash, nothing graphic, just two boys kissing, but concent is questionnable, to a degree. _

_Red X x Robin and Robin x Starfire pairings. Though Starfire isn't in this fic. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. _

* * *

The moonlight was no where near bright enough to help him see which way he would have to pull to get the damn rope _off_. 

He growled more loudly and wished he could reach his belt, because one of his bird-a-rangs with their _sharp_ edges would be really helpful, especially since his gloves had been magically removed just like the rope had once been a snake until Mumbo's magic had worn off.

The rope was starting to rub painfully against his bare wrists, and he couldn't see how much damage there was since they were tied behind his back and he was tied to a pole supporting an advert for some club.

The wind blew, sending chills up and down his bare arms as Robin cursed and seethed at the knot tying his wrists together, it was extremely frustrating to know that the magic user had managed to get him into this position, and it was even more so since he had no idea where the hell his team mates were. Whether they had managed to apprehend Mumbo after his magic had scattered them throughout the city.

And it was just his luck that Mumbo had sent him to the _bad_ side of town.

He was just lucky his tangle with the snake had been on a rooftop, far out of the way from any danger wondering the streets below.

But apparently that had only resulted in him attracting other unwanted attention.

"Well kid, it seems like you're in a bit of a situation."

Robin's head snapped up and his furious gaze settled on the cocky figure of the one person he really didn't want to see.

"_Red X_." The name was thrown like a profanity as Robin straightened his stance, his back barely touching the pole behind him and his fists clenched in rage.

"What? Not happy to see me?" The thief looked Robin up and down slowly, appreciating the dishevelled appearance and lapping up the image of the hero tied up. "Because I'm _more_ than happy to see _you_."

Being in such a vulnerable position set Robin on edge, his muscles tensing when he knew he should be keeping them relaxed so he could undo the knot successfully. But trying to come up with the correct twist of the hand and the pull of the right fingers was becoming increasingly difficult with each and every step Red took. Coming closer and closer.

"Keep your distance X." Robin warned darkly, knowing that he did not want the thief any closer into his personal space. His hands may be tied but he knew how to kick, and with his flexibility he still could put up a fight if the other teen didn't pull out any weapons.

Red just chuckled, the sound dark and foreboding, the effect emphasised by the way the moonlight created long deep shadows on the approaching figure; and the wind blew again, sending humiliating shivers running up and down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I mean it." He hissed, bracing himself against the pole to give maximum movement with the forward thrust of his legs.

The thief finally spoke as he stopped, just out of range of a good kick, "I don't think so kid. If I keep my distance then I won't be able to undo the ropes tying you down."

Robin blinked behind his mask, speechless as he took in what the thief said. "Why are you willing to help me?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing the other teen in case he pulled out a weapon.

"I wouldn't call it help, I would call it more of a… favour. One that could easily be repaid." Red X leered at him. "Right here, right now."

Robin didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't undo the ropes himself and he had no idea if the other Titans were able to track him or not, especially since it was magic that had separated them in the first place. "What do you want X, I'm not doing anything illegal."

If the teen didn't have a mask on Robin knew he would see him smiling, or grinning in triumph. "Oh, I know that this isn't _illegal_. Not in _this_ sate anyway."

And before Robin could ask Red what _that_ meant, the thief had darted forward and was _pressing_ himself up against him, one hand gripping his waist while the other one touched his jaw.

"What the _hell_… X?! Get _off_!"

"Just one kiss kid, and I'll have those ropes off faster than you can leap over a building."

The idea was disturbing and reminded Robin of the fact that he and Starfire were _dating_, that they both had taken the final step in their relationship only a few nights ago and this felt too much like _cheating_; with Red heavy and hot pressed up against him, their bodies sharing heat that only caused the air around them to become burning and stifling.

Yet it was lacking the familiar weight of breasts pushing against his chest and the angular lean body was far from the curved smooth form that made touching Starfire all the more tempting.

But Starfire wasn't here, Red X was, and those ropes weren't going to undo themselves.

"Fine."

A breathless chuckle and a gloved hand moved to push up the mask, and for a second Robin thought he was going to take it off until realisation kicked him in the head and the material stopped just above his nose. "I knew you would come around kid."

Then those lips pressed forcefully against his.

There was no slow tender graduation of pressure like Robin was used to, but a full on energy burning battle of passion, and Red's tongue was quick to force his way into his mouth and taste every part of him.

Red's hands also played in the game, roaming freely up and down Robin's body, touching and exploring with no restrictions as they teased, groped and rubbed anywhere and everywhere.

They kissed like they fought, fast, furious and unwilling to relent on their attack until their opponent admitted defeat, but in Red's case he had already won the battle as soon as he spotted the Boy Wonder tied down on the rooftop.

It ended with Red licking his way out of Robin's mouth and kissing down his jaw, seemingly unwilling to finish as his hands rested against the hero's ass but feeling Robin tense and threaten to kick out if he didn't keep his word.

"You know, I could do anything I wanted to do to you right now without much of a struggle." X whispered against Robin's ear and he felt the teen still against him. "But I'm a man of my word."

And he danced away, cutting the ropes with one easy motion and he was darting away, only allowing Robin to see the swish of his cape as he disappeared into the darkness.

Masked eyes narrowed as Robin watched the thief leave and he wiped his mouth angrily and checked his wrists for the extent of the damage the ropes had caused.

"Jerk." The Titan leader muttered as he fished out his communicator and turned it on. Contacting Starfire and looking forward to her soft lips that tasted of strawberry lip gloss and not of adrenaline and danger.

While a thief watched from the shadows, admiring the form highlighted by the moon and not leaving until Robin was long gone, carried away by Starfire.

That was a dance under the moonlight he would forever remember.

And perhaps it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

_Short and sweet, well, maybe not sweet..._

_My itch to write Red X x Robin has been sated, for now. _

_Reviews are always good, and welcomed (wanted). _


End file.
